


Of Course We Can't be Friends

by ElizabethWilde



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Bobby vents about his break-up with an unnamed girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was begun in February of 2002 to allow me to vent about a rather messy, painful break-up. I finally finished it a year later from a much happier, safer place.

I didn't realize being dumped could throw you into shock. Guess what? It can! Isn't that fun? There's sarcasm there. Hear it? Sorry, the bitterness is maybe obscuring some of it. I'll work on that. But I'm in shock. Or mourning. Or some other generally evil emotional crap that I don't deserve in the least.

What did I do wrong? Did I talk too much? Say something stupid without realizing it? Am I a horrible kisser? I don't even know! But, then, would it be better if I did? If I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was somehow my fault? Would it hurt less? I want to say yes, but in truth, I doubt that anything at all would help. Ever. 

And it doesn't really matter one way or another. My brain hurts. My heart. I feel sick to my stomach. Part of me wants to run out and do every stupid thing that I've ever thought of doing just to prove that I still can because everything's okay and it doesn't matter that I'm alone now. That's the worst part. Being alone. It's not that I want to grab the next girl I find just to have someone. I want what I had... what I *thought* I had with her. But I'm alone. I wonder if having someone just to be there would make it any better. Probably not.

I've listened to every depressing love lost song I know about, and none of them have offered solace. Depressing music doesn't help. Go figure. I did cry a lot. Yeah, that's right, I cried! Guys cry too, especially when the love of their life just leaves. Okay, maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was never ever meant to be anywhere near me. Maybe even I knew the minute she agreed to go out with me that we were on opposite sides of some invisible fence and that nobody who wasn't just like her would be able to really make her happy. Maybe I knew I wasn't strong enough or weak enough or something to compliment her properly.

None of that worrying and thinking and figuring matters now. Not even a little of it. Now I'm alone and I have to learn how to be alone again. I have to learn all over how somebody just sits there by themselves or goes out with friends without thinking about their other half waiting for them and thinking of them and loving them somewhere because there isn't anyone out there loving me. 

There never was.


End file.
